


Drabble Night: Star Wars

by DottieSnark



Series: Drabble Night [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Young Jedi Knights Series - Kevin J. Anderson & Rebecca Moesta, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottieSnark/pseuds/DottieSnark
Summary: A collection of unrelated Star Wars drabbles written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night. Currently only includes a fluffy Jacen x Tenel Ka.





	1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going Jacen?" Tenel Ka asked. They'd been hiking through Yavin 4's forest for hours.

"It's just up at the top of this ridge," Jacen said and ran ahead.

Tenel Ka followed. "What is?" She caught up with him near the edge of a cliff. They stared up at the sky. The planet Yavin was looking particularly bright today, as were its moons and the stars.

"You brought me up here to see a beautiful sight?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her. "I thought you'd look beautiful in this light. I was right."


	2. Ancestry (Ben, Luke, Leia & Han)

"Why would you keep this from me?" Ben screamed. Leia, Luke and Han watched the youngest Skywalker pace and rant at them. The news of Leia and Luke's parentage had broke only a few weeks ago, when it broke to the public during Leia's first Senator campaign. They had never told Ben who his grandfather was. "I know this is hard—" Luke started to say. "Shut up!" Ben screamed. He picked something up a vase from the dinner table and threw it across the room then stormed out. Leia cried. "I fear the darkness inside of him," Luke said.


End file.
